cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
World Federation
World Federation Website/Forums: www.WorldFed.net IRC Channel: #WF =Charter= World Federation Charter Introduction Since their formation, the World Federation has been keepers of peace, guardians of justice on the world of cybernations. WF Time Line Declaration of Existence Before the DoE, the World Federation name was founded by RL friends Enrage & Lord Angel William. Both sought different directions & Enrage took full control of the young alliance. Although at that time, Enrage was a total beginner on the world of cybernations, his ambition were high. On June 1st 2009, the official existence of WF came to life. And Enrage, own his own, would have to build his alliance from scratch. Choosing of a Protector A day or two before the existence declaration of WF, Global Democratic Alliance (GDA) approached World Federation inviting them to be their protectorate. Enrage at that time, was thrilled about having their first treaty and first protector. So, on the same day, the protectorate agreement became official. WF's first week World Federation reaches over 70 nations as Enrage mastered the technique of recruitment. Rajistani, a member of GDA at that time, becomes a mentor to Enrage & help watches over WF. The alliance at that time grows extremely quick. Founding of Key members Enrage hand selects a few members from a big pile of nations to help lead the alliance which consisted of Evolution, Epsilon, & Regina Caritas Mundi and along with Enrage, they become the World Federation's first Supreme Council. Cancellation with GDA Over 1 month after their protectorate agreement with GDA, WF informs them that they planned on canceling their treaty. Reasons were because of huge differences on the relationship of both alliances at that time. After the cancellation period, the Viridian Entente (VE) the future protectors of World Federation, and were kind enough to offer us temporary protection. Rajistani joins WF Rajistani, former GDA member quits his alliance and joins Enrage & the World Federation. On that period of time, Rajistani becomes a huge success and helps quicken development of WF which at that time was less than 2 months old and also peaked at the 1 million national strength range. Cool3tool join WF Cool3tool, former leader of The Coalition joins World Federation. In that 3 day period, WF reaches over 2 million in national strength and over 10 score. WF becomes a Triumvirate World Federation chooses to become a triumvirate alliance consisting of Enrage, Rajistani, & Cool3tool. Article 3 - The Supreme council Section 1 There shall be Supreme council for WF, Chosen By High Ranked members, these shall take precedence over all other persons in the alliance and who shall exercise and perform the powers and functions conferred on the President by this charter and by law. Section 2 1° - The primary responsibility of the Supreme council is to act as the first safeguard of this charter and to ensure the promulgation of the principles contained herein. Article 4 - Military The MoD is responsible for alliance defence, developing military strategy for the alliance, and other leadership functions. The Supreme council appoint all high Military Positions. WF’s banking system provides WFA (World Federation Army) with the resources and materiel needed to adequately defend WF from all outside threats. WF endorses peace between its members. Signatories are prohibited from conducting unprovoked attacks against any member nation or any member of a friendly alliance. Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, all WF members pledge to rally their full military and economic powers in defence of the attacked nation, aiding reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. Member nations shall not declare war on non-member nations unless: The member nation has been attacked by the target of the declaration or The member nation has consulted and obtained express permission by a majority of the Triumvirs. For a full out war all Supreme council have to agree in support for it. Section 2 – Intelligence The intent of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyber verse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of WF and the safety of its members. Article 5 – Academy The Academy is run by the Academy staffs that are responsible for the education of new WF recruits. They are given rigorous instruction in all aspect of nation and alliance management, with the goal of ensuring their states are economically efficient, militarily strong and knowledgeable. Academy instructors also ensure that new members are active and willing to volunteer the time needed to become an effective member of WF. They also provide advice to new cadets and evaluate them to ensure they meet the exacting standards and qualifications necessary to earn the honour of being called a WF Panda. Category:Alliances Category:Multi-Colored team alliances Category:World Federation Category:Alliances Category:Multi-Colored team alliances Category:World Federation Category:WF Category:green Category:green colored team alliances